


How is Hoshi in the kitchen?

by sopebar8D



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cooking, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopebar8D/pseuds/sopebar8D
Summary: Soonyoung tries to make a nice dinner for Minghao.





	How is Hoshi in the kitchen?

“That’s disgusting.” Minghao’s expression echoed the words trailing out of his mouth. “Like, I know I’m no connoisseur of Italian food, but you can’t put berries in a lasagna – “

Soonyoung bristled. Seungkwan had passionately shared his gospel of salty-sweet-salty-sweet with him two days ago, waxing poetic about it as a combined miracle of gastronomy and neurobiology. “The saltiness of the cheese is supposed to work with the sweetness of the blackberries, and then that makes you want to keep eating mo– “

“Berries are sour, idiot,” Minghao snapped. “And cheese isn’t strictly salty, it’s umami. So what you’re saying doesn’t really work here, clearly.” He stuck his fork in his so-called lasagna, handle up, like a flagpole.

“Fine,” Soonyoung retorted. “But I think it’s delicious. A modern masterpiece.”

Minghao rolled his eyes. “Have you even tried it yet?”

“Of course I’ve – “

“No you haven’t. Try it – “

“I tried – “

“Try it!”

Soonyoung shoveled a large forkful of lasagna, cheese stained purple with blackberry juice, in his mouth. “See?” He barked, marinara sauce dribbling out of his mouth. “It tastes –“ His eyes widened, sweat suddenly effervescing from his face. He swallowed forcefully, and Hao was sure that he hadn’t yet finished chewing. “It tastes amazing!” he squeaked.

Minghao stifled a laugh. “Dumbass,” he said gently, ruffling Soonyoung’s hair. He cupped Hoshi’s face, soft and increasingly clammy, in his hands. “Next time, I cook for you. Actual good, edible food. Like always. That’s just how it works.” He pressed his lips quickly against the older boy’s nose.

Despite the embarrassment of being wrong yet again, Soonyoung beamed, his face flushing violently between various shades of fuchsia. Then, as unexpectedly – “I’m going to hurl.”

Minghao jumped back several feet. “Mingyu just vacuumed yesterday,” he complained, running to grab the industrial-sized bag of kitty litter. He shook his head. Soonyoung really should stay out of the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: give me a prompt!  
> Aurora: how is Hoshi in the kitchen  
> Aurora: i was thinking him preparing a quaint dinner for minghao and minghao gives him a brutally honest response  
> Me, 30 min later: i don't think this went where you intended for it to go


End file.
